


La tradition du Grand Prix Final

by AtlantisT



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlantisT/pseuds/AtlantisT
Summary: La compétition est terminée, et tous les athlètes se réunissent pour profiter du banquet. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que ces dance-off deviennent une tradition. Quelques jours à Barcelone offrent également de nombreuses possibilités.





	1. La tradition du Grand Prix Final

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The tradition of the Grand Prix Final](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255626) by [AtlantisT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlantisT/pseuds/AtlantisT)



Le Grand Prix Final touchait à sa fin. La compétition était terminée, et la tension retombait peu à peu. Chacun avait regagné sa chambre, pour se changer, se reposer, voire profiter de sa réussite.

Phichit, après avoir féliciter Yuuri pour sa seconde place, avait suivi son coach Celestino. Le jeune thaïlandais était évidemment un peu déçu de son classement, mais il savait qu’il avait fait honneur au patinage artistique et à son pays.

Chris, lui aussi un peu amer, ne s’était pourtant pas départi de son sourire. C’était une bonne saison qui se terminait, et il aurait toujours l’occasion de faire mieux. Il avait quitté les lieux sous les applaudissements de ses fans, nombreuses encore dans les halls de la patinoire de Barcelone.

JJ paraissait extrêmement soulagé, bien qu’il n’ait obtenu que la troisième place. Après ses crises d’anxiété et les difficultés qu’il a eu à terminer ses programmes, il ne fallait pas en attendre plus cependant. Sa fiancée, Isabella, avait encore les yeux rouges d’avoir pleuré, et se tenait fièrement à ses côtés.

Otabek et Yuri s’étaient rapidement retrouvés pour discuter après la remise des médailles. Otabek avait auparavant échangé quelques mots avec son coach pour le prevenir, quand Yuri avait échappé à Yakov avec peu de cérémonie. Les deux amis s’étaient changés en vitesse avant de partir en escapade à moto. Sans doute pour se relâcher après cette compétition haute en couleur.

Et contrairement à l’année dernière, Yuuri Katsuki ne s’était pas enfermé seul pour pleurer. Il avait passé de longs moments avec Victor au bord de la patinoire. C’est lorsque qu’un personnel de ménage était venu leur demander de le laisser travailler tranquille qu’ils avaient enfin quitté les lieux, mains entrelacées et sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient retournés à leur hôtel en attendant le banquet.

Quelques heures plus tard, les premiers invités arrivaient dans la grande salle, où se déroulait ledit banquet, et bientôt la pièce fut pleine d’athlètes professionnels et leurs proches. 

Les gagnants du jour recevaient félicitations sur félicitations : Mila avait terminé 2ème chez les femmes en solo, et Sara 3ème. Yuri Plizetsky, bien évidemment, était sous le feu des projecteurs : le plus jeune patineur à remporter une médaille d’or, et ce dès sa première année dans la senior league. Beaucoup ne manquèrent pas de féliciter également Yuuri katsuki, et de passer leurs compliments à Victor. L’annonce de son retour sur la scène internationale n’avait pas encore été faite, mais ne saurait vraiment tarder. C’était une nouvelle pour un autre jour cependant.

Une fois les politesses de rigueur offertes, la fête commença enfin, dans une ambiance plus conviviale. Les premières bouteilles de champagnes étaient déjà presque vides.  
Yuri s’était vu refuser le droit de boire de l’alcool par Yakov et Lilia, qui faisaient une apparence au banquet. Quand ils eurent le dos tourné, il ne manqua pas de ronchonner, précisant qu’en Russie il aurait eu le droit de boire. A la place il partageait régulièrement la coupe d’Otabek. Ce dernier buvait quelques gorgées de temps en temps, mais c’était bien Yuri qui en profitait en majorité. 

Yuuri, encore mortifié par la découverte de ses escapades alcoolisées de l’année précédente, essayait de limiter sa consommation au maximum. Mais Victor n’était pas très encourageant, et incitait son fiancé à se détendre un peu. Certains auraient pu l’accuser de vouloir assister à une nouvelle performance d’effeuillage. Quoiqu’il en soit, les joues du japonais commençaient déjà à gagner en couleur.

Pour le moment cependant, c’était Chris le plus enjoué. Il avait déjà retiré une grande partie de ces vêtements, et lançait des blagues salaces à répétition. La moitié de la salle avait déjà fait les frais de son enthousiasme. Un de ses amis essayait de le retenir, sans succès.

Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Chris finit par heurter (accidentellement ou non) Yuri. Aucun verre ne se renversa, mais Yuri dans l’état d’ébriété qu’était le sien, prit ombrage. Délaissant sa conversation avec Otabek, il se retourna violement vers Chris, et le toisa pendant quelques secondes. 

Le suisse avait beau avoir un peu bu, il n’en restait pas moins lucide, et ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Oh, excuse-moi chaton, je ne t’avais pas vu. »

Le visage de Yuri changea immédiatement. Otabek, sentant venir le danger, attrapa son bras pour l’empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise. On n’avait pas besoin d’un conflit international sur les bras.

Yuri ne se débattit pas, mais bouillonnait déjà.

« Je ne suis pas un chaton ! Je suis le superbe Ice Tiger de Russie !

-Vraiment ? Je croyais que c’était la Russian Fairy. » attisa Chris. 

Tous les regards dans la pièce étaient attirés par les deux athlètes. Certains, connaissant la réputation colérique de Yuri, s’étaient déjà éloignés en prévision du pire. Mais d’autres comme JJ, semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à jeter de l’huile sur le feu en riant. 

Il n’était surement pas le seul à rire, mais en tout cas Yuri l’entendit, et cela n’aida pas les efforts d’Otabek qui essayait de le calmer sans un mot. On pouvait presque entendre son soupir lorsqu’il comprit qu’il serait impossible de stopper Yuri maintenant.

« Заткнись (Vos gueules) ! Vous êtes juste jaloux parce que je vous ai battu !

-Oh attends seulement l’année prochaine mon chaton et on verra si tu feras le malin.

-Et ben ouais on verra ! » hurla Yuri sans réelle répartie. Le champagne qu’il avait bu commençait à lui monter à la tête. Chris s’en aperçut bien vite.

« Oh et tu ne tiens pas l’alcool c’est mignon. Qui t’a laissé boire avec les grandes personnes ?

-Victor est plus grand que toi ! Enfin plus vieux ! »

Victor qui écoutait la dispute, le bras passé autours de Yuuri, s’indigna de se faire traiter d’ancien.

« Je ne suis pas si vieux ! »

Son cri se perdit dans la foule.

La tension entre les différents patineurs montait de plus en plus, et s’il était assez improbable qu’un accident grave arrive, la dispute risquait de virer au pugilat. Pendant quelques instants, le silence se fit pesant. Phichit, toujours armé de son téléphone, continuait à filmer la scène.

« Des dizaines de femmes magnifiques et brillantes viennent m’applaudir à chaque compétition et m’envoient fleurs amour et baisers. Peux-tu en dire autant ? »

Yuri songea un instant aux Yuri’s Angels, et se ravisa bien vite.

« J’en ai pas besoin d’abord ! »

Chris secoua la tête avec un air de pitié et de compassion. Sans doute allait-il ajouter quelque chose, mais JJ le coupa dans son élan.

« C’est pour ça que tu n’as pas de copine !

-J’en veux pas !

-Ou de copain !

-J’en veux pas non plus !

-J’en connais qui vont être déçus…

-M’en fous !

-STOP ! »

Le regard des invités qui faisaient des va et vient entre Yuri et JJ, se posèrent tous sur Yuuri. Victor avait réussi son coup, puisque le médaillé d’argent avait une rougeur aux joues caractéristique d’un taux d’alcoolémie élevé. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et son costume en partie défait. A demi avachi sur son fiancé et une bouteille à la main, il poursuivit.

« Pourquoi on ne résoudrait pas cette dispute… avec un dance off ! »

Une nouvelle fois, un silence s’installa dans la salle. Ce fut Chris que le brisa.

« Je suis pour.

-Moi aussi, lança Mila en se rappelant l’année précédente.

-Quoi !? » Yuri semblait mortifié.

Un consensus sembla passer à travers la salle, fait de hochement de tête et de oui plus ou moins vocaux. Seul Yuri paraissait pétrifié entre la honte et la crainte.

« Aurais tu peur Yuri ? » lâcha Victor.

Il n’en fallait pas plus pour le convaincre, et sans attendre le jeune prodigue commença à enlever sa veste de costume. Chris sourit, satisfait et prêt à en découdre.

« Je m’occupe de la musique » s’écria Phichit.

Au moins n’y avait-il pas de barre de pole dance que Chris aurait pu vouloir utiliser. 

Cette première bataille de dance-off cependant ne dura pas longtemps : aussi sensuelle qu’était la danse de Chris, il n’en restait pas moins un excellent danseur. Yuri, dans son état, avait beaucoup plus de mal à accomplir quoi que ce soit. Il aurait sans doute pu essayer de danser du ballet pour de meilleurs résultats, mais la musique ne s’y prêtait pas. Il restait très énergique et motivé, pour sa défense.

A la fin de la chanson, pour regagner l’honneur de son meilleur ami, ou parce que lui aussi avait bu quelques verres de champagne, ou pour tout autre raison, Otabek s’avança au milieu du cercle qui s’était formé autour des danseurs. La surprise se lit sur de nombreux visages, mais cela ne décontenança pas Phichit qui poursuivit dans son rôle de dj.

Le kazakh se débrouillait bien, et de nouveaux applaudissements accompagnèrent la performance des deux athlètes. Yuri était particulièrement vocal dans ses encouragements, et soutenait Otabek à grand cri de « Davai ! ».

A la chanson suivante, oublié la petite dispute qui avait lancée tout ce bazar. Emil, particulièrement excité à l’idée d’un dance-off, avait convaincu Michel de l’affronter. Sara, en voyant son frère, voulu elle aussi participer, et traina Mila juste après. JJ refusa de danser sur autre chose que ces propres chansons, ce qui était on doit l’avouer un peu narcissique.

Et puis Yuuri voulut participer. Les vétérans qui avaient assistés au banquet l’année dernière eurent un frisson mitigé entre horreur et admiration.

Il défit ses vêtements pour ne plus porter que sa chemise et son pantalon, et attrapa Victor par la cravate, l’attirant à lui.

« Danses avec moi.

-J’ai cru que tu n’allais jamais me le proposer. »

Le regard qui suivit leur échange était tout simplement enjôleur. Beaucoup se sentir gênés d’assister à une scène aussi intimiste. Yuri était livide.

Mais comme toujours, Victor et Yuuri arrivaient à faire encore plus. Le dance-off tourna rapidement en tango sensuel. Les deux amants tournaient autour de l’autre, charmeurs et prédateurs à la fois, ignorant la foule autour d’eux. Leurs pirouettes devinrent rapidement plus complexes, et prouva une nouvelle fois l’harmonie de leur relation, tout autant que leurs talents et leurs capacités physiques. C’était à la fois hypnotique et embarrassant.

Une fois la musique finie, Yuri s’empressa de s’avancer sur la scène improvisée pour empêcher les deux amoureux de continuer leur parade nuptiale. Otabek le rejoint, et la musique suivante démarra. Ils dansèrent, à une distance respectable mais confortable l’un de l’autre, sur un rythme énergique sans prise de tête. C’était amusant, et Yuri ne put s’empêcher de sourire, tout comme le Kazakh. 

A dire vrai, tout le monde avait le sourire au lèvre autours d’eux, heureux, amusés, parfois encore déçus des résultats annoncés quelques heures plus tôt, mais prêts à rebondir. Yuuri et Victor restèrent dans la salle, à encourager les autres danseurs, leurs mains jointes et les yeux pleins de promesses.

Il ne faudrait quand même pas que ces dance-off devienne une tradition.  



	2. Après le Banquet

Yuri avait bu. Beaucoup trop bu.

Otabek se souvenait clairement de l’interdiction de boire que Yakov et Lilia avaient imposé au jeune athlète. Evidemment, Yuri n’en avait fait qu’à sa tête : d’abord en ronchonnant, puis en demandant au Kazakh de partager sa coupe. Otabek avait haussé les sourcils, mais ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Il ne s’attendait quand même pas à ce que Yuri boive autant. C’est fou d’imaginer la quantité de liquide que peut absorber un adolescent rebelle. Rajouter à cela le fait qu’il soit russe … et que ce soit Yuri… 

Très vite, ils avaient vidé presque trois coupes de champagne. Yuri paraissait normal en apparence, mais l’on comprenait bien vite qu’il avait bu lorsqu’il se mettait à parler. D’habitude, Yuri était déjà quelqu’un de direct, mais dans son état actuel c’était pire. Il n’arrêtait pas de commenter tout ce qu’il voyait, qu’il s’agisse de la tenue de Mila « pas du tout assortie à ses yeux » ou de Victor et Yuuri « absolument idiots amoureux et adorables ». Au moins l’alcool le rendait-il un peu plus honnête.

Plus les verres se vidaient et plus il avait du mal à réfléchir cependant. Sa concentration s’envolait, ses phrases tournaient court, entrecoupées de silence durant lesquelles il fixait le vide comme pour chercher ses mots. Yuri avait l’air ridiculement frustré, aussi Otabek entreprenait-il de finir ses phrases pour l’aider. Le sourire qu’il lui adressait lorsque sa suggestion était la bonne n’avait pas de prix.

Néanmoins, de nombreuses questions trainaient dans l’esprit d’Otabek. Il n’avait pas encore assez bu pour être capable de s’émerveiller devant les bulles de champagne comme Yuri. Yuri qui avait beaucoup trop bu. Il n’avait pas fait ça l’année dernière… peut-être est-ce parce que cette année il était chez les seniors ? Ou à cause de toute l’attention qu’il recevait…

Yuri avait été submergé de toutes parts. Evidemment, après sa victoire mémorable, tous les athlètes et sponsors voulaient lui parler. Le charme naturel de la « Russian Fairy » attirait tous les regards. Mais ce que beaucoup oubliait, c’était ses yeux de soldat, et son caractère de cochon. C’était seulement la présence de Lilia comme d’une tante stricte aux repas de famille qui l’avait empêché de fuir. Et la présence d’Otabek qui l’avait fait rester. 

Ils passaient un bon moment à discuter, jusqu’à ce Chris, lui aussi alcoolisé, ne heurte Yuri. Otabek avait tout de suite compris que la situation risquait de virer au drame en voyant les grands yeux de Yuri, d’abord surpris, puis rapidement énervé de se faire interrompre.

La suite avait tournée à la bataille verbale, malgré les réparties limitées de Yuri. Otabek avait bien tenté de le retenir, mais sans succès. Le kazakh craignait de devoir séparer les deux hommes. Finalement, c’était Yuuri Katsuki qui avait trouvé une solution pacifique par le biais d’un dance-off.

Otabek repensa aux photos de l’année précédente. Il aurait bien aimé voir Yuri danser. Peut-être lui aussi pourrait-il participer cette fois ci…

Un sourire lui échappa. C’était trop drôle de voir Yuri danser, tellement différent que sur la glace ou la salle de ballet : là-bas, il est gracieux, agile, le moindre de ses mouvements un régal pour les yeux. Ici… disons qu’il y mettait toute son énergie.

Otabek applaudit avec encore plus d’enthousiasme. Puis il s’avança à son tour, parce que Yuri avait l’air de s’amuser, et qu’il voulait danser lui aussi. Les encouragements de son meilleur ami qui parvinrent jusqu’à ces oreilles renforcèrent sa détermination.

Après lui, de nombreux autres patineurs rejoignirent la piste. Chacun avait l’air de tellement s’amuser, et leurs sourires étaient contagieux. Otabek oubliait toutes ses préoccupations, les sponsors qu’il devait rencontrer ou même les prévisions pour la prochaine saison.

Il s’amusa de la réaction de Yuri lorsque Victor et Yuuri se décidèrent enfin à participer. Leur danse était parfaitement exécutée, comme s’ils l’avaient toujours sue. Elle traduisait leur passion, leur amour. Ils n’étaient pas sur la glace, mais les deux fiancés étaient tout autant dans leur élément. Ce qui marqua vraiment Otabek cependant, ce n’était pas leur corps, mais leurs yeux. La tendresse dans leurs regards… Otabek se demandait si on le regarderait comme ça un jour.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Yuri qui se hâta de regagner le cercle de dance pour interrompre les deux amants. Ce dernier lui adressa un signe de la main, invitant Otabek à le rejoindre. Il s’exécuta.

Le reste de la soirée passa à toute vitesse. Bientôt, Yuri, épuisé, s’endormait presque sur place, bien qu’il prétendît le contraire. Otabek l’assit donc sur une chaise, avant d’aller trouver Yakov. Celui-ci était avec Lilia, et tout deux discutaient d’un ton léger avec un homme d’âge mur en costume (Un ami ? Une connaissance ? Un sponsor ? Peu importe).

Otabek tapota l’épaule de Yakov pour attirer son attention. Le coach se retourna avec son perpétuel air irrité, et poussa un grognement. Puis il reconnut Otabek, et parut se détendre un peu.

« Que veux-tu Altin ? »

\- C’est à propos de Yuri…

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fait. » interrompu Lilia. L’ancienne première étoile était aussi élégante que d’habitude, et tout aussi impressionnante. Otabek poursuivit néanmoins.

« Rien du tout madame. Je voulais vous prévenir que Yuri était fatigué et que je le raccompagnais à l’hôtel. »

Elle le toisa quelques secondes, comme pour juger si l’homme qu’elle avait face à elle était digne d’escorter son protégé. Ce qu’elle lisait dans le regard d’Otabek dû la satisfaire, puisqu’elle reprit.

« Alors c’est toi le fameux Otabek… des yeux de soldat sans aucun doute. »

Otabek ne parut pas comprendre.

« Yuri m’a parlé de toi. Il ne t’a reconnu que depuis quelques jours, mais déjà je peux voir qu’il est… différent. »

Le kazakh ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il n’eut pas besoin de chercher cependant puisque Yakov l’interrompit avec un soupir.

« J’espère que ça ne se retournera pas contre moi avec un nouveau Victor… c’est bon tu peux emmener Yuri. »

Otabek acquiesça, salua Yakov, Lilia, et l’inconnu, et repartit vers Yuri.

Il n’avait pas bougé de sa chaise, toujours aussi groggy. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux, et il fixait la foule avec détermination. Otabek suivit son regard, cherchant ce qui accaparait son attention.

JJ était en train de chanter, une de ses propres chansons bien évidemment. Beaucoup autours de lui dansant sur ses paroles, avec un enthousiasme assez peu entamé par la fatigue et la soirée qui avançait.

Le regard de Yuri était assassin.

« C’était toi qui devait finir 3ème, pas JJ. Tu n’as fait aucune faute, ta performance était parfaite ! Tu étais bien plus beau… JJ n’est qu’un naze, et les jurés aussi ! »  
Otabek resta un instant surpris par la défense féroce de son meilleur ami. Lui-même avait été un peu déçu par son classement, mais la joie de voir Yuri remporter la médaille d’or l’avait emporté sur son amertume. Il n’avait pas eu le temps d’y repenser depuis.

« Merci. Mais tu étais encore plus magnifique que moi. »

Les joues de Yuri s’empourprèrent. Sans doute un effet de l’alcool. Ou de la timidité. Yuri avait du mal à accepter les compliments des gens proches de lui.

Yuri détacha son regard d’Otabek pour se focaliser sur JJ et la foule de nouveau. Il semblait prêt à aller lui hurler dessus. Aux yeux d’Otabek, c’était le bon moment pour passer son bras à la taille de Yuri, pour le soutenir et l’aider à marcher vers la sortie.

« Tu viens ou pas ?

-Je peux marcher tout seul ! » s’indigna Yuri.

Yuri essaya de se détacher d’Otabek, qui leva un sourcil, et lâcha Yuri un moment. Il manqua de passer par terre, avant de se stabiliser quelques secondes, oscillant comme une feuille laissée au vent. Beaucoup trop têtu pour demander de l’aide. Otabek soupira et tendit sa main à Yuri.

« Je sais que tu peux te débrouiller seul. Mais je suis là pour t’aider. »

Yuri hésita un peu, avant t’attraper la main d’Otabek, qui l’épaula. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils quittèrent la pièce, Otabek trainant Yuri à moitié. Il avait beau vouloir jouer les durs, il n’avait quand même que 15ans, venait de gagner une médaille d’or contre les plus grands athlètes de la planète, et de se boire à lui seul bien plus d’alcool que nécessaire. La fatigue venait le rattraper.

Après seulement quelques mètres, Otabek décida de changer de stratégie. Il lâcha Yuri quelques instants, et s’accroupit devant lui, en lui faisant signer de monter sur son dos. Le russe finit par comprendre, et s’accrocha à Otabek.

Les deux amis repartirent ainsi. Yuri ne tarda pas à s’endormir, confortablement installé. Otabek était fort, et ne craignait pas de le faire tomber. Aussi s’amusa-t-il une nouvelle fois de le voir ainsi, tellement différent de l’image que tout le monde se fait de lui. Différent de l’image de « russian punk » qu’il souhaite se donner. Différent de la « russian fairy » que la foule s’arrache. Différent du « yurachka » adoré par les Yuri’s Angel.

Tous sont Yuri. Mais Otabek préfère définitivement celui qui dort sur son dos sans se soucier du reste du monde.

L’hiver était clément à Barcelone, et la nuit étrangement calme. Le trajet jusqu’à l’hôtel était court, fort heureusement, et être dehors au grand air après des heures passées en foule dans la salle du banquet… c’était agréable.

Yuri était toujours dans les vapes lorsque Otabek passa la porte de l’hôtel, et commença à se réveiller dans l’ascenseur. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre, Yuri se frottait les yeux.  
« Tu as tes clés ? » demanda Otabek.

Yuri plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon, et en retira sa carte magnétique. Il arriva sans trop de problème à la passer devant le capteur au-dessus de la poignée, et un bruit confirma la validité du badge. Quelle merveilleuse invention pour rentrer tard le soir.

Pendant quelques instants, les deux amis restèrent plantés là, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Ou quoi dire. Yuri ne tenait toujours pas très droit, et paraissait prêt à s’effondrer, bien qu’il faisait de gros efforts pour paraitre en forme. Mais il avait besoin de repos.

« Repose toi, et demain on fera un tour en moto. »

Yuri parut vouloir protester un instant, mais abandonna. Il devait être réaliste, dans son état cela ne serait pas très intéressant pour Otabek de rester avec lui.

« Demain alors... »

Il abaissa la poignée et s’avança à l’intérieur. Puis, se tenant dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, il ajouta avec un sourire fatigué mais sincère.

« Merci. »

La porte se ferma, laissant Otabek seul dans le couloir à 3h du matin.

Soudainement, la dispute entre Yuri et JJ lui revint en mémoire.

 

_« C’est pour ça que tu n’as pas de copine !_

_-J’en veux pas !_

_-Ou de copain !_

- _J’en veux pas non plus !_

- _J’en connais qui vont être déçus… »_

 

Otabek se rappela sa discussion avec Yuri le sourire aux lèvres, le dance-off avec amusement, et le retour à l’hôtel avec tendresse.

Otabek le savait très bien.


	3. Jeu idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cliché est présent.

Inconscients du moment partagé entre Yuri et Otabek, les autres athlètes continuaient à faire la fête.

La soirée cependant commençait à se faire plus calme. JJ avait reposé le micro et la plupart des danseurs avaient récupéré des chaises pour se reposer. Certains étaient déjà partis se coucher. Un petit cercle s’était formé entre Chris, Victor, Yuuri, Phichit, Minako et Mari. JJ et Isabella étaient aller se rafraichir au buffet. Emil, Michel, Sara et Mila s’étaient précédemment éloignés de la piste de danse.

Chris passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis tellement endolori… c’est ta faute, tu devrais prendre tes responsabilités Yuuri… » lança-t-il sensuellement.

« Oh je dois avoir des patchs chauffants si tu veux ! » coupa Victor, son bras toujours autours de son fiancé. Yuuri n’avait pas vraiment l’air d’avoir entendu les remarques.

« Tu n’es pas drôle… » Chris fit la moue, et Phichit ria. Minako et Mari, qui avaient elles aussi un peu bu, préféraient faire silence et admirer les hommes devant elles.

Le suisse cessa bien vite de bouder en voyant Mila venir vers eux. Derrière elle suivaient Sara, Michel et Emil, qui riaient de bon cœur.

« Quelqu’un sait où est Yuri ? » demanda la russe.

-Je crois qu’Otabek l’a raccompagné à l’hôtel…

-Oh, ils sont mignons ! » ajouta-t-elle

-Mais nous sommes plus mignons encore ! » interrompit Yuuri. 

Victor sourit et embrassa son front avec affection. Le japonais pouffa. Minako et Mari laissèrent s’échapper un rire.

« Certainement mon amour. » confirma Victor.

« Wouah, c’est vrai que Yuuri ne tient pas son alcool… on dirait papa lorsqu’il a trop bu. »

Chris sauta sur l’occasion de discuter potins.

« Y a-t-il d’autres scandales que nous devrions connaitre ?

-Mmm, pas vraiment. Boire du champagne jusqu’à être assez éméché pour défier un ado à un dance-off, faire du pole dance, et se frotter sans gêne à son idole…il n’a pas fait mieux. »  
Chris parut déçu.

« Par contre Yuuri a bien assez de choses embarrassantes à cacher...

-Mari ! Ce n’est pas du jeu !

-Désolé petit frère mais la vérité doit éclater ! »

Mari avait toute l’attention de son auditoire. Victor était évidemment le plus intéressé.

« Ce n’est un secret pour personne que Yuuri est un fanboy absolu de Victor, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Vous ne serez donc pas surpris de savoir que sa chambre…

-Mari !

-… est absolument recouverte de poster de Victor. »

Personne ne paraissait surpris effectivement, pas même Victor. Pourtant Yuuri cachait sa tête dans ses mains, embarrassé. Victor lui murmura « Yuuri, nous sommes fiancés. ». « Mais quand même » répondu l’intéressé.

« J’ai adoré le voir tout décrocher lorsque Victor est venu à Yuutopia… mais je m’égare. Ce qui est embarrassant c’est la fois où il est allé patiner avec une longue perruque pour faire comme Victor. Maman avait pris des photos, mais je ne crois pas les avoir sur moi… il était adorable…

-Mari !

-Je veux les voir ! » s’écria Victor en ignorant les protestations de son compagnon. Les autres patineurs souriaient tous, plus des réactions de Yuuri que de l’histoire elle-même.  
JJ et Isabella choisirent ce moment pour revenir. Devant les différentes expressions du groupe, le canadien posa la question fatale :

« Vous faites un action ou vérité ? »

Le calme s’imposa parmi les athlètes. Phichit et Chris jubilaient.

« Non, mais c’est une excellente idée !

-Je vais chercher une bouteille ! »

Michel fronça les sourcils.

« Hey, je n’ai jamais dit que j’allais jouer…

-Voyons Michel, détends-toi ça va être drôle ! lui promit Emil. 

-C’est vrai Mickey, ça peut être sympa ! » ajouta Sara.

Si sa sœur jouait, alors lui aussi. Il n’allait pas la laisser seule comme ça. Les autres acceptèrent aussi de participer, avec plus ou moins d’enthousiasme. Chris revint avec une bouteille de champagne vide. JJ paraissait un peu perplexe devant la cohue qu’il avait déclenchée, mais s’installa avec les autres. 

« Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on va jouer à action ou vérité comme des collégiens…

-Ne commence pas Mickey. »

Tous les participants formaient un cercle, pas si différent du cercle de danse du début de soirée. Chris plaça la bouteille au centre.

« Quelqu’un veut commencer ? »

Etrangement, personne ne semblait prêt à se ridiculiser encore. Chris soupira et lança la bouteille. Elle tourna un moment, avant de s’arrêter sur Michel.

« Parfait ! Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité. » Autant commencer gentiment.

Chris réfléchit un court instant.

« Quand as-tu menti pour la dernière fois et quel était ce mensonge ?

-Hé ça fait deux questions !

-Réponds juste. »

Michel avait l’air embarrassé.

« J’ai dit que je ne pouvais pas être disponible pour sortir parce que j’allais m’entraîner… alors que j’allais juste jouer à des jeux vidéo.

-Oh, quel jeu ? demanda immédiatement Emil.

-Tu n’as pas dit à qui tu avais menti… » sifflota Chris, qui lui n’avait pas perdu le nord.

Après un petit moment, Michel finit par admettre.

« J’ai menti… à Sara. »

Michel avait l’air penaud d’avoir préféré un moment de temps libre à sa sœur. La jeune fille elle sourit immédiatement.

« Je suis si fière de toi !

-C’est bon ! Au suivant ! » commanda Michel en relançant la bouteille, le rouge aux joues. Elle finit par s’arrêter en désignant Victor.

« Hum... Action ou vérité ?

-Action ! 

-Imite un défilé de mannequin. »

Pour quelqu’un qui ne voulait pas jouer, Michel avait de très bonnes idées. Les autres participants riaient déjà.

Victor se leva et récupéra sa veste qui posa sur son épaule. Puis s’éloignant, il revint vers le cercle en se déhanchant, et prit la pose devant Yuuri. Le pauvre était déjà rouge, et comme émerveillé. Le reste des joueurs était partagé entre le rire et l’admiration, parce que _Victor est quand même un homme magnifique sculpté comme un dieu grec_ et le regard qu’il lançait encore à son fiancé proche de l’indécence. Yuri aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

Satisfait du silence qu’il avait créé par sa seule présence, Victor reprit sa place et tourna la bouteille, tout en mouvements sensuels pour Yuuri qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Emil fut désigné.

Puis comme si de rien était, le jeu reprit.

« Action ou vérité ?

-Action ?

-Echange ta chemise avec la personne à ta droite. »

Le regard d’Emil croisa celui de Michel.

« Quoi ? Mais ce n’est même pas mon tour !

-Allons c’est le jeu. » déclara Emil en enlevant sa chemise.

A contre cœur, Michel s’exécuta. Les deux hommes faisaient sensiblement la même taille, et l’échange n’était pas si voyant. Seule la couleur avait changé, bleue pour Michel et beige pour Emil.

« A mon tour de faire tourner ! »

Le sort désigna Minako comme prochaine participante, qui demanda une action.

« Appelle un inconnu et chante ! »

La danseuse s’exécuta et contacta un espagnol qui devait lui en vouloir de l’appeler à cette heure puisqu’un flot d’injure s’échappa de l’appareil.

« Bon j’avoue que ce n’était pas très sympa pour lui… mais trop tard ! »

Minako lança la bouteille avec enthousiasme et tomba sur Chris.

« Vérité.

-Est-ce que tu es célibataire ? »

Yuuri se cacha encore dans le cou de Victor, embarrassé pour sa professeure. Chris ria, avant de répondre sincèrement.

« Malheureusement mon cœur est pris depuis longtemps par un bel Apollon.

-Oh, mais qui est donc cet homme mystérieux ?

-C’est à moi de savoir et à vous de l’ignorer. » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil. 

Pour un tel séducteur Chris était en réalité assez discret quant à sa vie privée. Les autres athlètes découvraient seulement que le Don Juan de la glace avait un partenaire. Victor était déjà au courant, mais ignorait jusqu’au nom du copain de Chris.

La bouteille tourna encore.

« Action. » affirma JJ.

Le sourire de Chris se fit malicieux.

« Maintenant et jusqu’à la fin de la partie, tu dois appeler tout le monde mon roi ou ma reine. »

JJ paraissait horrifié. Il semblait sur le point de quitter le jeu, mais son égo l’empêchait d’abandonner. Isabella lança la bouteille pour lui.

« Phichit, action ou vérité.

-Comment ? Je n’ai rien entendu…

-… Mon roi action ou vérité.

-Action.

\- J’ai le droit d’écrire et de poster un tweet en ton nom. »

Phichit cessa bien vite de rire. Néanmoins, il tendit son précieux téléphone à JJ, qui le garda une petite minute le temps d’écrire un message. Puis il le rendit finalement, satisfait. Phichit beaucoup moins.

Il retrouva sa bonne humeur lorsque la bouteille tomba sur Yuuri.

« Yuuri ! Action ou vérité.

-Vérité.

-Si tu devais embrasser quelqu’un parmi les participants…

-Victor !

-A part Victor, qui ça serait ? »

Yuuri paraissait prêt à fondre en larme

« Mais je ne veux pas embrasser quelqu’un d’autre…

-Si tu devais ! Ce n’est qu’un jeu ! » insista Phichit.

« Euh… Chris je suppose.

-Yuuri je suis flatté que tu penses ça de moi… 

-Mais je préférerais Victor !

-Mais oui ne t’inquiète pas… à ton tour. »

La partie continua. A la demande de Yuuri, Isabella révéla un secret embarrassant de JJ, à savoir qu’il s’était fait tatouer dans le bas du dos alors qu’il avait trop bu, et avait fait croire à tout le monde que c’était volontaire.

Mila révéla qu’elle avait vu Yakov pleurer et chanter à propos de Lilia alors qu’il avait trop bu, et que c’était l’épisode le plus traumatisant de sa vie. De nombreux autres défis furent relevés, comme Victor qui se laissa coiffer ou Mari qui révéla qu’elle avait un jour trouvé son petit frère en train d’embrasser un poster de Victor.

Finalement la bouteille s’arrêta sur Sara.

« Embrasse la personne de ton choix ! » déclara Yuuri.

Michel était livide, mais n’essaya pas d’arrêter sa sœur.En revanche, ces yeux lançaient des éclairs à tous les hommes présents dans le cercle, y compris Victor qui tenait la main de son fiancé, et surtout Yuuri qui avait proposé ce défi.

Sara regarda chaque personne comme pour faire son choix. 

« Toi ! » Et elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Mila. Les deux jeunes filles rirent, alors que Michel était à la fois soulagé que sa sœur n’ait pas embrassé de garçon mais tendu parce qu’elle avait embrassé quelqu’un quand même, et sa petite sœur était grande maintenant.

« Ne soit pas jaloux Mickey ! Toi aussi tu embrasseras quelqu’un un jour !

-Sara ! »

L’italienne tapota la tête de son frère. 

Peu après, la fête se termina, et chacun regagna sa chambre. Victor et Yuuri échangeaient des regards séducteurs et furent les premiers à partir. Personne ne comptait les déranger de sitôt. Chris alla trouver son homme mystérieux, qui discutait encore avec des sponsors. Minako, Mari, Sara Michel et Emil repartirent vers l’hôtel en discutant. Mila resta avec Phichit pour échanger des photos de la soirée.

Les banquets du Grand Prix Final étaient toujours aussi mouvementés.


	4. Avant de dormir

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à sa sœur, Michele avait regagné sa chambre. Il était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Si lui-même n’avait pas participé au Grand prix final, Sara avait terminée 3ème et cela restait une victoire à ne pas négliger. Et la fête l’avait vidé de son énergie. 

Mais c’était amusant. Même s’il avait dû danser devant tout le monde et accomplir des gages embarrassants. Ce genre de bêtise le faisait un peu sortir de son quotidien d’entrainement intense pour passer quelques soirées avec des amis comme un jeune normal. C’était rafraichissant.

Sara aussi s’était amusée. Et Emil. Et tous les autres. Michele n’avait pas assez bu pour oublier les dance-off, les discutions endiablées, et bien évidemment leur jeu d’action ou vérité. Un sourire s’esquissa sur son visage alors qu’il retirait ses chaussures.

« Toi aussi tu embrasseras quelqu’un un jour ! »

La pique de sa sœur lui revint en mémoire. Ah ah. Merci Sara de me rappeler le désert de ma vie sentimentale, pensa-t-il. Et qu’est-ce que cela changerait s’il n’embrassait jamais personne ? Il n’avait pas besoin de ça pour aimer. Il aimait sa sœur, ses parents, ses amis…

Michele n’avait jamais été amoureux. Il n’avait jamais eu de copine ou de copain. Il était trop occupé à défendre Sara, et trop occupé à s’entrainer. Mais même sa sœur avait eu des coups de foudre, et quelques petits amis. Non, si Michele n’avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse, c’est simplement qu’il n’avait jamais été intéressé.

Il retira son pantalon, et se glissa dans un jogging confortable.

Il n’y pensait plus vraiment. Plus jeune, cette question l’avait fait réfléchir des heures. Est-ce que lui aussi allait tomber amoureux ? Est-ce qu’il était normal ? Sa sœur lui parlait des garçons qu’elle trouvait mignon, mais lui n’avait rien à échanger en retour.

En grandissant, il avait compris qu’il n’y pouvait rien, et qu’il était inutile de forcer quoi que ce soit. Si personne ne l’attirait, et bien il n’aurait jamais de relation amoureuse. Il pouvait vivre sans cela, et aimer sans cela. Il n’avait aucune honte à l’admettre.

Mais dire à tout le monde qu’il était vierge, c’était une autre histoire. Une histoire embarrassante et privée avant tout. Heureusement, personne ne pouvait connaitre le sens caché derrière la taquinerie de sa sœur. 

En réalité, et Michele en était persuadé, si Sara avait fait cette remarque, c’est qu’elle avait deviné qu’il y avait quelqu’un qu’il avait envie d’embrasser. Elle le connaissait trop bien, même si l’italien ne lui avait rien dit. Et elle se délectait de sa gêne. Qu’est-ce qu’il y pouvait si à 22 ans il n’avait aucune expérience !

Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Est-ce qu’il devait même commencer ? Après tout, il avait été heureux jusqu’à présent, sans relation amoureuse. Mais Michele avait envie de se donner une chance.

Il voyait Victor et Yuuri, ridiculement aimant, et ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire devant tant de tendresse. C’était une tendresse différente de celle qu’il partageait avec Sara ou ses parents, et il avait envie de la connaitre lui aussi. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi soudainement une personne l’attirait. Pourquoi il était amoureux de cette personne seulement et pas d’autres. Cela devait surement être lié à l’individu lui-même. Il était unique après tout. Et Michele en était tombé amoureux.

Et il avait très envie que cette personne l’embrasse. Mais il n’avait aucune idée de la démarche à suivre. Et il était encore trop embarrassé pour demander conseil. Et pour les mettre en œuvre.

Alors pour le moment il allait se coucher, et demain matin autour d’un bon petit déjeuner, peut-être trouverait-il le courage de parler à sa sœur, qui se moquera gentiment avant de l’aider. Et ensuite peut être…

Michele s’était glissé dans son lit et c’était rapidement endormi.

Il portait toujours la chemise d’Emil.

\------

« Chris. »

Le suisse sortait de la salle de bain, enroulé dans un peignoir confortable. Cette petite douche lui avait fait le plus grand bien, même si l’alcool dans son système le laissait un peu maladroit. La fatigue venait aussi le rattraper, et il ne souhaitait qu’un chose : dormir.

Son petit ami était allongé sur le lit, un livre ouvert à côté de lui. Il l’avait posé lorsqu’il avait entendu la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrir. A présent, il se levait et attrapa un verre sur la table avant de le tendre à Chris. Celui-ci l’accepta, et bu.

Un moment de silence passa, avant que son partenaire ne reprenne la parole.

« Ça va ?

-Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas la première fois que je bois. Et je suis encore debout et lucide. »

Le regard qu’il reçut était sans appel : je ne parle pas de ton taux d’alcoolémie mais de toi. 

Chris reposa le verre d’eau, qu’il avait terminé. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas à se voiler la face. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ensemble déjà ? 6 ans ? 7 ans. Il connaissait Chris, l’avait vu vulnérable aussi bien que triomphant, et savait toujours l’aider.

« Je suis déçu bien sûr… mais il y aura toujours l’année prochaine. La compétition était serré, et les médailles sont méritées. J’ai patiné comme je le voulais. Ils ont juste été meilleurs que moi cette fois ci. »

Le sourire de Chris pour son petit ami était sincère, et sa volonté de toujours se dépasser aussi. C’est une des choses qu’il aime chez lui. Il attrapa la main du patineur et la serra dans la sienne. L’affection qu’il ressentait pour Chris devait se lire dans ses yeux, puisque celui-ci sourit plus encore.

« C’est mignon quand tu t’inquiètes pour moi.

-Excuse-moi d’être un petit ami attentionné qui fait attention à ton bien être. »

Chris l’embrassa chastement.

« Je sais. J’adore. »

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues secondes, avant que son petit ami ne les fasse basculer sur le lit. Ils atterrirent sur le matelas moelleux. Chris aida à ramener les couvertures, et ils éteignirent les lumières. Toujours entrelacés, les deux amants se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

« Je t’aime.

-Je t’aime aussi. »

\------

« Merci encore pour aujourd’hui. »

JJ et Isabella étaient tous les deux glissés sous les couvertures, de retour dans leur chambre d’hôtel. Déjà avant le banquet, ils s’étaient retrouvés, Isabella pour féliciter le patineur pour sa médaille et le rassurer, et JJ pour s’accorder quelques minutes de repos et relâcher la tension. Jamais auparavant n’avait-il fait une pareille compétition, et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. 

Le banquet fort heureusement lui avait changé les idées. Il avait été anxieux à l’idée de revoir les autres compétiteurs : allait-il se moquer de lui ? De ses performances ? Isabella l’avait rassuré que tout se passerait bien, et ce fut le cas. Quelques piques de Yuri, mais il les avait cherchées. Il avait pu chanter, danser, et s’amuser. Même leur partie d’action ou vérité l’avait fait rire.

Et s’il avait été moins vocal que d’habitude tout au long de la soirée, personne ne lui en tint rigueur. Après l’avoir vu aussi démuni sur la glace, tout le monde avait réalisé qu’il y avait plus à JJ que son image de King confiant. Phichit était venu le voir pour discuter, et Chris l’avait félicité. Rien n’avait vraiment changé dans leurs comportements, mais JJ devinait dans leurs regards une compréhension nouvelle.

C’était un peu effrayant, mais aussi libérateur, de voir que ces crises ne l’avaient pas rendu incapable aux yeux de ses confrères. Qu’ils comprenaient la pression du sport de haut niveau, et la difficulté de toujours vouloir faire de son mieux.

De manière surprenante, c’était Yuuri qui le comprenait le mieux. Le timide japonais qui avait royalement raté sa compétition l’année dernière. Et qui en était sorti grandi. Il était venu le trouver pour lui assurer que ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde, et qu’il devrait en parler à quelqu’un. JJ avait suivi ses conseils et en avait discuté avec Isabella peu après.   
Et c’était le cœur plus léger qu’ils avaient rejoint les autres pour une partie d’action ou vérité.

Puis la fête c’était terminée, tous ces participants épuisés.

Avant de regagner leur chambre, le couple avait croisé les parents de JJ, qui l’avaient encore rassuré, lui rappelant encore et encore qu’il ne devait pas hésiter à leur parler, qu’ils l’aimaient et qu’ils étaient fier de lui. JJ les avaient enlacés, et avait pleuré. C’était bon de se sentir aimé et accepté.

Le jeune couple était à présent prêt à dormir et reprendre de l’énergie pour demain. Comme de nombreux autres patineurs, ils allaient encore rester quelques jours à Barcelone pour prendre des vacances bien méritées, avant de reprendre l’entrainement.

Isabella sourit en entendant les remercîments murmurés par son fiancé, même s’il ne devait pas la voir dans le noir. Elle se rapprocha encore pour lui répondre, et ferma les yeux.


	5. Petit Déjeuner

Sans grande surprise, Yuri fut l’un des derniers à se lever le lendemain matin. Il faisait noir dans sa chambre, volets fermés, et il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Il se souvint rapidement de la veille : les sponsors, le banquet, le dance-off… et Otabek qui l’avait raccompagné à sa chambre. Yuri prit un moment pour se rappeler les détails de l’évènement, et fit la grimace. Il avait vraiment trop bu.

Un sourire s’esquissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il attrapa son téléphone. Il avait de nombreuses notifications diverses et variées, mais seulement quelques messages, tous d’Otabek. Son meilleur ami avait bien voulu le supporter et le raccompagner hier soir, et Yuri se souvenait très clairement des moindres paroles qu’ils avaient échangés. Le rouge lui monta au joues en pensant à toutes les stupidités qu’il lui avait dit.

Au moins avait-il confiance en Otabek et savait qu’il ne les répéterait à personne. Pas besoin que tout le monde lui répète à quel point il est adorable pour connaitre 1001 faits sur les chats.

Yuri déverrouilla son téléphone et s’empressa de lire ses messages. L’un d’eux datait de 3h du matin, envoyés surement quelques minutes après que Yuri soit rentré dans sa chambre. Pendant un instant, Yuri paniqua presque en s’imaginant Otabek coincé dehors sans sa clé, lui envoyant un message pour lui demander asile. Oh non quel idiot, il aurait dû l’inviter à rester avec lui !

Fort heureusement, ce n’était pas le cas.

« N’oublie pas de boire beaucoup d’eau pour ton mal de tête. »

Effectivement, voilà un conseil que Yuri allait suivre. Facilement irritable, un mal de tête de lendemain de soirée n’arrangerait pas les choses. Il allait aussi prendre une aspirine.

Le second message datait de 8h du matin.

« Dis-moi lorsque tu descends manger le petit déjeuner. »

Yuri regarda l’heure, et réalisa qu’il était déjà 11h20. Le buffet du petit déjeuner de l’hôtel était déjà fermé depuis un moment. Yuri grimaça encore, avant de lire le dernier message d’Otabek, envoyé à 9h46.

« Je vais partir du principe que tu ne réponds pas parce que tu dors. Appelle-moi quand tu te réveilles et on ira manger en ville. »

Yuri était partagé entre soulagement et malaise, parce que Otabek l’avait attendu, mais aussi parce qu’il l’avait attendu et qu’il était surement levé depuis 7h du matin sans avoir manger. Il faudra qu’il se rattrape.

Sans attendre, Yuri cliqua sur le numéro d’Otabek pour l’appeler. De sa main libre, il chercha en même temps l’interrupteur pour allumer la lumière.   
Otabek décrocha assez rapidement.

« Bien dormi Sleeping Beauty ? »

Yuri supposa qu’il l’avait bien mérité.

« Un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va passer. Je vais prendre une aspirine.

-Et boire de l’eau.

-Et boire de l’eau.

-Très bien. Tu es levé ?

-Hum… presque.

-Rendez-vous dans 30min dans l’entrée ? Puis on va manger ?

-Ça me va.

-A tout de suite alors.

-Attends Otabek juste… merci de m’avoir attendu. Et désolé de te faire attendre.

-Ce n’est pas grave. Ça n’aurait pas été intéressant sans toi. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Yuri, et il pouvait presque imaginer Otabek le deviner.

« Mais dépêche-toi ou je pars sans toi.

-Hey ! Tu m’as promis un tour en moto ! »

Otabek avait raccroché, souriant sans doute lui aussi.

Yuri se leva et fonça dans la salle de bain prendre une douche.

 

\------

 

Michele était mortifié. Il n’y avait pas d’autre mot.

Lui et Sara s’étaient retrouvés afin de prendre le petit déjeuner. La matinée avait bien commencé, entre discussions légères et pâtisseries. Sara avait hâte de visiter les environs, profitant à fond de ces quelques jours de vacances. Avec enthousiasme, elle énonçait les lieux qu’elle désirait voir : La rambla, le parc Güell, le quartier gothique… Michele souriait, et promettait de l’accompagner si elle le souhaitait.

-C’est vrai que tu as déjà passé quelques jours en ville… continua-t-elle. Tu t’es amusé ?

-Tu sais bien que oui ! La Sagrada Familia était magnifique. C’est assez fou d’imaginer qu’elle a été construite entièrement grâce à l’aumône et aux donations ! Emil m’en parlait justement, et du fait que tant d’architectes et d’artistes aient participé à sa construction…

Oubliant bientôt la question qu’avait posé sa sœur, Michele entreprit de raconter les quelques jours qu’il avait lui-même passé à visiter la ville en compagnie d’Emil. Les deux patineurs avaient été des touristes consciencieux, prenant le temps de visiter parcs et musées, se baladant dans les rues pavées et dégustant des spécialités locales.

Sans le savoir, le sourire sur le visage de sa sœur s’était encore élargi, au fur et à mesure que Michele continuait de parler d’Emil. Celui-ci ne semblait même pas le réaliser.

-La tête d’Emil lorsqu’il a gouté le Pulpo a la gallega ! Je ne sais pas s’il pleurait parce que c’était bon ou si le piment lui montait au nez ! Il a protesté en disant qu’il n’était pas habitué. Et il a promis de me faire gouter des spécialités de chez lui. Il adore les snacks, notamment les… oblo… chlebicky ? Obložené chlebíčky je crois. C’est un genre de toast sandwich assez populaire…

Sara finit par rire, et Michele inclina la tête, perplexe.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? Est-ce que j’ai dit quelque chose ? J’ai de la confiture sur le nez ?

Sara releva la tête, et sourit de toute ses dents à son frère. Michele lui commençait à s’inquiéter : ce grand sourire ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Est-ce qu’il avait vraiment un truc sur le visage ? Ou son t-shirt était à l’envers peut-être…

-Tu es amoureeeux… chantonna-t-elle.

La réaction de son frère fut immédiate : son visage devint rouge et il stoppa tout mouvement, mortifié par les paroles de sa sœur. Il se défendit presque immédiatement, bafouilla alors qu’il cherchait ses mots.

-M-Moi ? Non jamais je ne… comment peux-tu… Emil et moi c’est… ce n’est pas…

-Qui as dit que je parlais d’Emil ? C’est vrai que tu n’as fait que parler de lui lors des 20 dernières minutes…

Michele n’ajouta pas un mot, conscient que sa sœur l’avait eu, et que rien de ce qu’il dirait ne changerait quoi que ce soit. Cela n’empêcha pas la gêne de lui donner des couleurs. Sara elle était aux anges et croisait les mains avec excitation.

-Oh fratello ! Alors alors alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu’est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ! 

Si Michele était encore en train de boire son café, il l’aurait recraché. A la place il manqua de s’étouffer avec un croissant.

-Je je… je ne comptais pas vraiment lui dire, avoua-t-il timidement.

Sara eut l’air scandalisée.

-Michele Leandro Crispino ! Tu vas préparer un plan de bataille et tu vas avouer ton amour à Emil !

-Chut ! Pas si fort tout le monde va t’entendre ! Mais…

-Il n’y a pas de mais ! Si tu te regardais un peu plus ce qu’il se passe autours de toi plutôt que de te focaliser sur ma sécurité, tu verrais qu’il n’a d’yeux que pour toi.

-Tu es sûre que…

Les yeux de sa sœur répondirent pour elle, et Michele n’osa même pas terminer sa phrase.

-Alors selon moi tu devrais…

Et ainsi Michele passa le reste du petit déjeuner à écouter les conseils de sa sœur.


End file.
